


Rewritten

by c_hristine_s



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Dialogue Heavy, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Fluff and Angst, In Character, M/M, Not trying to Sakura Bash just keeping character, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Post-Naruto Time Skip | Naruto Shippuden, Sakura & Naruto strong friendship, Short Chapters, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Slow To Update, Team 7 Feels, Work In Progress, future smut, heavy atmosphere, leaving the village, picks up at the start of shippuden
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-12
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-01-29 04:03:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 14,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21403885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/c_hristine_s/pseuds/c_hristine_s
Summary: Naruto never expected Sasuke to willingly ask.
Relationships: Dai-nana-han | Team 7 & Sai, Haruno Sakura & Uzumaki Naruto, Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Comments: 49
Kudos: 165





	1. Ch 1, Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> Please see this link https://archiveofourown.org/users/c_hristine_s/profile for an explanation.  
Original Published Date: 9.14.2016

It was a loud bang that pushed Naruto to run faster, faster, _faster_. His tired eyes, sunken in from many nights of lost sleep watched in panic as the dark hallway in front of him was suddenly bursting with golden sunshine. The explosion caused walls to crumble to the tunneled ground as he raced to catch up with Sakura and Sai. Naruto felt slow, his body heavy and his belly aching. His teammates seemed to be miles ahead of him. Yamato was somewhere behind him; he could hear four pairs of thundering footsteps echoing like a panicked heartbeat.

Naruto watched as Sai stopped amidst the rubble, then Sakura, both of them turning to face a figure he desperately wished to see. His legs ran faster, faster to the point of tripping over himself.

Finally his skin was touching the sunlight. It burned his eyes and for a moment all he could do was squint straight ahead. He watched Sakura's face contort into agony as she stared upwards. Naruto's breath came in ragged pants, gasping for air until he heard that voice he had been missing for two years; suddenly he couldn’t breath at all.

“Sasuke…” he whispered as their eyes connected—a spark, an understanding, a message was passed—Naruto exhaling quickly as though all the air had been beaten out of him. He didn’t know what he was saying now, maybe it was a plea or a beg, or maybe a question. Whatever he said, Sasuke eventually replied, his tone cold and indifferent, and much more harsh than the playful bickering he was used to. Naruto was mad.

“Why didn't you kill me back then?!” He shouted, his voice cracking from the emotion clogging his throat. These words burned his tongue but to his brain they were a familiar friend. Naruto had constantly thought about this question and finally this was his chance to receive answers. He wanted to know, needed to know, _begged _to hear a few certain words that could prove Sasuke still saw him as a friend.

“It was only on a whim…. but this time you won't be so lucky, Naruto.” And suddenly they were touching, their faces inches apart and their breaths mingling. Sasuke's head was practically laying on his shoulder and Naruto was too nervous to do anything but look straight forward. He could hear a gasp or two coming from behind them, reminding him that _no_, the two of them were not alone.

Naruto could feel Sasuke moving, maybe his arm or his head or _maybe it was his legs_. Before he could stop himself his orange-clad arms were reaching up, desperately looking to cling onto anything... anything Sasuke. His arms wrap around Sasuke's thin frame, and his arms shake along with the rest of his body. 

His blond hair lays sloppily scattered upon his friends half-bare shoulder, and Naruto’s breath instinctively slows, his heart hurting when he smells that familiar musky scent that always belonged to Sasuke. And he can't help but let out a sigh, a thankful breath with only one word escaping his lips.

“...Sasuke..”

The other boy stops his movement, the sound of his katana clinking against its sheath in surprise is the only sound made. Naruto is quickly pushed away by a strong hand against his chest; he is deaf to the shout of his name that comes from a worrying Sakura.

“What the hell do you think you're doing?” Sasuke yells, his voice low like a grumble but loud like thunder. His eyes are red and intense; questioning. His cool and calm facade is gone, Sasuke's uncaring attitude was never a real thing, was it? This makes Naruto happy.

But Naruto stumbles back, hard enough to trip but not hard enough to fall and he is grateful for that. He believes Sasuke would never _really_ let him fall.

A silence cascades over the area where the grass is still burning slightly and everything smells like a candle after it has just been blown out. Naruto’s chest constricts, a pain pressing down on his heart, so heavy that tears begin to well within his optimistic eyes. He doesn't want to cry—_he can't_— so he takes a deep breath to hold them at bay.

When he takes this breath, his senses are no longer filled with the mixture of herbs and sweat that is Sasuke, but the smell of the charred rocks around them.

It's as if he's lost Sasuke all over again.

“Sasuke…” That's all he could ever say, damn his uncooperative mouth, “I _need_ you.... to come back. We need you."

And it's quiet again as Sasuke takes his time to let those words sink in, to let those words manipulate themselves in his brain, twisting in gruesome ways that Naruto could never comprehend. He stares at Naruto openly, without worry. Naruto is the only one he looks at. 

Tears do not form in his eyes but his heart is contradicting itself, it's crushing and being crushed. His breaths come faster and he has to force himself to keep his face as a blank slate because looking at Naruto now causes nothing but pain. Two years and Sasuke thought he had moved past this, past these unwanted feelings. 

The way Naruto openly conveys everything, Sasuke sees his feelings in those eyes, swimming around randomly, unable to escape. Sasuke wants to calm those crashing waves, but he wants to cause a hurricane as well and this makes him wonder about himself.

“Need me for what?” He asked, because he had nothing better to say—no witty comeback could form and no smirk could make its way upon his face. “So you can take me back and lock me away? Need me to come back so that I don't reveal any precious village secrets?” His voice was nothing but bitter.

Naruto opened his mouth to speak, his eyebrows furrowing even further than before, his eyes darkening with need. Before words could come out though, Sasuke spoke again.

“Tch, Naruto just shut up. I'm tired of looking at you.”

“S-Sasuke it isn't like that! How could you think—! I'm going to-”

“I don't care what you're _going _to do! I don't care about you at all! I still haven't reached my goal yet, and I'm not stopping until I do.”

I care about _you _though, Sasuke! Please… just stop this.” His voice that was once loud and booming was quickly becoming soft and pleading, weak.

“Naruto…” he began calmly, taking unnoticeable deep breaths through his nose, doing anything to keep his cool. “You just don't understand. So it's fine for you to chase after your goal, but not for me to chase after mine?”

"Not when you're killing innocent people! Not when you're giving your body away, Sasuke, not when-!"

Naruto could hear Sakura sniffle beside him and it made his heart ache. 

"Have you forgotten we're shinobi, Naruto? I'm done with your excuses! You'd do the same as me if you were in my position!" Sasuke yelled, his voice rising yet his blade staying pointed to the ground. But as soon as those words left his mouth, he questioned them. It's not as if he hadn't thought about this, it's just that he's never found a true answer.

Naruto isn't oblivious to the world, though it often may seem that way. Sasuke understands this—he _knows _Naruto knows pain and he _understands _the loss, if not even on a greater level than him.

_So if Naruto understands as well, why is he able to chase after me, to bring me back, to keep me from leaving again? Why is he able to stay in that village, surrounded by people who for years have hated him? _

Because it's not the same. Naruto's family was murdered before he ever met them, his murderer is concealed in a prison inside him, and Naruto only understands the situation because his wild imagination allows him to. Naruto thinks he understands Sasuke and his pain and his goal, but it isn't the case. Is it?

“And _you’d _do the same as _me _!” Naruto yelled back, his voice echoing off of the crumbling rocks and into the clear sky. 

“No....no I wouldn't." Sasuke’s voice was flat and lifeless and filled with lies. He knew it was a lie the moment it flew out of his mouth. One half of him wanted to take it back but the other wished to desperately burn it into that other boy’s heart, he wanted it to sting like the slice of a kunai.

Naruto smiled a sad smile. "I understand you, Sasuke.” He began calmly, having simmered down due to the impact of those harsh words. “Your motives? I understand! I get why you're doing this but still...There has to be another way... I can't bear to watch you destroy yourself!"

Sasuke's eyes turned to slits. "Then close your eyes. Turn your back, Naruto. Just leave."  
  
"I'd never turn my back on you!” He all but screamed, his heart sinking and his mind running in circles with questions and ideas and hopeful fantasies. 

"So then,” he paused, his eyes never leaving Naruto’s. Sasuke was fully aware of the powerful audience that was watching them. “You're coming with me?"

_They would never let him go; he would never want to come._  
  
"W-what?" Naruto's heart began to rise to life again, color came to his cheeks and sweat dripped in trails down his forehead.

"Naruto!" Yamato yelled, a bad feeling curling inside his gut.  
  
"What?!" Sakura yelled, forcing the two boys to snap their heads and face her horrified expression. Naruto’s own eyes began to match her wide ones, his instinct to calm her almost overwhelming him entirely.  
  
"Sakura...." Naruto starts but is interrupted by Sasuke's louder, darker voice.  
  
"Shut up, Sakura. This conversation doesn’t involve you."  
  
"Sasuke!" Naruto scolds, his tone not angry enough to satisfy Sakura, not pleading enough to involve Sasuke.  
  
"I'm done here." Sasuke glares, sheathing his katana and forcing his eyes to once again lock with Naruto’s.  
  
_'Are you coming?' _Those dark eyes asked, as Sharingan turned to black and Naruto was slowly being pushed away again. He could feel it on his skin, there were goosebumps from his gaze, there was hair standing on end from the thought of losing him again, there was….

There was Kyuubi in the background, a dismal growling coming from deep within, a threat made behind sealed bars. _Don’t do it. Do it. _Even the nine-tails couldn’t make up his mind.

  
The blonde was speechless, an open-mouthed fool with watery eyes and a heartache that could kill him. Sasuke smirked because that was all he _could _do. There would be no resorting to begging or threatening or apologizing. He was proud of Naruto’s reaction, he wanted it to hurt. He wanted to make him feel the same pain so that maybe then when he shouts how much he understands, maybe then he really _would _understand. Maybe then Naruto could truly help, eventually.

Sasuke’s back began to turn, his smirk gone and his eyes now facing the top of the grassy hill he had blown apart and the crumbling rocks underneath it. His friend was behind him; It seems Sasuke is the one who will always turn his back in the end.   
  
"Naruto." He said, "This is your only chance. If you don't come with me, the next time I see you really will be the last."  
  
"N-naruto..." Sakura called behind them, her voice shaking. Her hand was out in front of her, reaching forward as if to stop her teammate from taking any steps. Maybe she could control him if she tried hard enough. 

But no matter how much she thought about it, the same conclusion was always reached. A scenario like this had popped into her mind more than a few times in the past, and each time would leave her crying on the floor, her knees curled to her chest and her pink hair sticking to the tears that would rush down her cheeks. Each time, she came to realize just how unimportant she was and really how lonely her soul had always been.

Never in her life had Haruno Sakura ever thought she would be willing to leave every dream she ever had behind, leave every family member and friend, leave her comforts and precious memories. Never in her life would Sakura do these things for anybody. Sure, she could say this, but lies are as smooth as honey on her lips and no one would ever hold her accountable for such love-stricken actions. If Sasuke had asked _her_...

But now, here Naruto was, and he was going to do much more than she ever could. He had the chance she was not given.

Naruto didn't dare look back at Sakura now, or Sai, or Yamato, who he knew were at the sides of him with weapons ready in-hand.

As Sasuke began to walk, he was soon accompanied by a second stomping of footsteps, running faster, faster, _faster, _trying desperately to catch up.

⌧


	2. Ch 1, Part 2

“Please!” She screamed, her heart shattering, her voice piercing. She was running as fast as she could, it was the only thing she thought to do. Her hands were still reaching out, but this time for a different person. Her fingers were gripping the soft white fabric that covered Sasuke’s back; they were pulling, holding on with all the strength they could. 

Sakura was shaking. She could sense Sasuke’s new power and she feared it. She could feel his chakra radiating like angry waves from his body. Sasuke had always been strong, but even after these few years he had been able to become stronger. This _ much _ stronger. Sakura had to force herself to talk; push her voice to move above a whisper.

“Please don't take him away! Not him too!” There were already tears shimmering in her bright green eyes, her face was becoming red. Red under her eyes, red on her cheeks, red on her quivering lips. “Sasuke—”

“Let go of me, Sakura.” Sasuke stated calmly, his voice quiet and smooth. He had no trouble pushing her pleas away. He kept his gaze straight ahead, eyeing the empty space ahead of him. His senses were becoming overwhelmed. He wanted to leave. 

“I love you! I love you but…you can't _ do _ this, Sasuke! You can't take him away.” She cried, her other hand reaching up to grasp the white fabric as well. Sakura needed Sasuke to look at her, she longed to feel his eyes on her. She wanted him to stay, she wanted him to go, she loved him, she hated him. With Sasuke, it was a never ending cycle of confusion.

Suddenly she was being flung backwards, the screech of Chidori a loud ring in everyone’s ears. She gasped as she hit the pebbled ground, her head smashing against a large chunk of rubble. An explosion of pain coursed through her body and then her head. She could hear someone shout her name.

She raised herself up on her arms. A small trail of blood began to trickle from the top of her head and down the side of her face. It ran into her right eye and she squinted. She looked towards Sasuke in shock, his body surrounded by the blue sparks of Chidori. This was something she had never seen before. 

“Who’s taking anyone? You're so annoying.” He spat to her, turning quickly around and splitting the wood that formed from Yamato’s hands. “You're slow. Who are you, anyway?” Sasuke asked, “Where’s Kakashi?”

Yamato said nothing, jumping away to assess the situation. He watched as Sakura got to her feet, running at Sasuke with her fist outstretched. His chidori had dissipated but his eyes were watchful. He grabbed Sakura’s right wrist, a small pop making her loosen her fist. She cried out, giving Sasuke time to grab her left wrist as well. “If you don’t want him to leave,” Sasuke said, “shouldn’t you talk to _ him _ about it?” 

She had to crane her neck to meet his dark gaze. Tears streamed from her wide eyes down her cheeks, dripping from her chin. Blood mingled with the tears and she could taste that salty iron flavor on her lips. Her short pink hair was messy and blowing freely in the February wind. Some of it was stuck to her face. She stared at Sasuke, scared and angry and nervous. Sakura turned her head quickly, her gaze immediately meeting sad blue eyes. She tore her wrists from Sasuke’s grasp and turned to face her best friend. 

Naruto hadn't moved a muscle. When Sakura had ran after their teammate, he had frozen, a dark twist embedding itself into his gut. Into his heart. His throat was dry and barren, his hands and forehead dripping sweat. He couldn't do anything. He wasn’t sure what he was feeling, he wasn’t sure what he should do. The Kyuubi was stirring around inside his head; he could feel himself relinquishing control. 

“N-Naruto…” she whimpered, her heart sinking and her voice cracking. “Naruto, I know. I know, I know, I _ know _ .” She took feeble steps towards him, trying desperately to erase the determination in his eyes. What should she do? What _ could _ she do?

“I know, it's _ Sasuke _.” She said his name with an unbelievable laugh, looking backwards to the man who stood watching with a blank expression. “Look, he's here but nothing else is! Look around you, Naruto. We aren't in Konoha, you aren't at home, or at Ichiraku, or at the training grounds! I-”

“Sakura I—” But Naruto was unable to finish his sentence, his eyes disrupted by the image of his best friend walking away. Sasuke had turned his back again, adjusted his white shirt that revealed so much, and began to walk. 

“Sasuke!” He cried, his foot daring to move forward, only to be stopped again at the sound of Sakura’s choked cry. 

“Naruto! I don't want to be alone, please! Please stay… w-we can even go on a date if you'd like, Naruto, jus—!”

Naruto’s breath hitched. “Sakura, stop...please, stop.” he turned his attention to her, a tear falling down his cheek, a swelling inflating his heart. His nose burned from trying to hold in his tears and his eyelashes were glistening. His heart and mind were torn. 

Naruto stepped forward, embracing Sakura with her head against his chest, her body shaking with uncontrollable sobs. His arms were tight and secure around her. His scent was all too familiar and Sakura could drown in the safety of it. “Naruto, _ Naruto… _Naruto..”

“Sakura, you won't be alone.” He whispered, bending slightly to rest his chin atop her head. “Being away from you will be so hard for me. Sakura you're so special to me, one of my closest friends! So please…” His voice was hoarse and broken. “...please stop crying.” 

Her slim fingers clutched his dirty orange jacket, he could feel her tears seeping through his shirt. Her sobs had yet to slow down and he guessed they wouldn't for awhile. He was crying himself, albeit much quieter.

He kissed the top of her head before detaching himself from her body.

“P-plea-ease, no, no…”

“I-I love you so much, Sakura.”

“Me-me too!”

“So Sakura…” He paused, his throat constricting, more tears falling. “Thank you.”

Her watery eyes met his as another burst of sobs racked her body. Her delicate hands covered her mouth as her face contorted in anguish. She knew it. _ She knew it. _ One of her hands went quickly over her heart— she couldn't bear this pain. She reached out in an attempt to grab onto Naruto, to hold him down, to do anything she could. 

Naruto backed away, his face scrunched in agony. 

“I l-love you, Naruto.” she cried. He nodded and gave her a tearful smile. 

Sasuke had been slowly walking away. His legs now lowered slightly and he lept, jumping atop the hill and out of the crater he had formed. Naruto gave a soft look to Sai, who had just witnessed one of the hardest things in life, and Yamato, who stood in eerie stillness. _ Had Sasuke done something to him? _ Naruto wondered, but he knew Yamato was strong and he would be fine. 

“This is it, Sai.” he said, but his words mean so much more. _ This is the bond between them. _Naruto bowed his head in a farewell. “See you guys around.” And he jumped, leaving Sakura behind his back and attempting to catch up to Sasuke.

Sakura fell to her knees and she was left to cry, her hands desperately clutching her chest, her forehead touching the ground. “...again…n-not again…” 

Once Sasuke and Naruto were out of distance it seemed as if Yamato had snapped out of a trance. “Sakura.” he muttered, his voice ringing with apology but without the words to say them. He had no words, he couldn't think. 

Sai was contemplative. The spectacle that had taken place in front of him was quite a show, but not surprising in the least. With the way Naruto talked about bringing Sasuke back, _ even if he’s beaten down to a bloody pulp _, Sai thought this was a good ending. Sai had wanted them to mend their bond. Was this the way to do it? Maybe Naruto will keep an eye on Sasuke for the village. Maybe they will correspond in secret. Maybe Naruto had thought about this for months and had planned every detail. Maybe, in the end, this is Naruto’s way of bringing Sasuke back. 

But Sakura, it seemed to Sai, was only thinking about the bad aspects. Why else would she be crying so much? He watched openly as she sobbed on the ground, rolled up like a helpless bug. 

“Do you want to go with them?” Sai asked, his index finger coming up to rub against his lower lip in thought. Where was the girl from a few days ago who punched him so roughly? Where was that strong girl now? 

“More than anything.” She hiccuped, her voice slowly becoming drowsy and dull. Her forehead was still pressed against the ground, her unequal breaths forcing her to taste the dirt below her every once in awhile. She closed her eyes, her eyebrows un-furrowing and her body becoming limper by the second. It was too much for her to take in the real world, so she fell asleep. She wished nothing more than for this to be a dream. 

⌧

Sakura had been in and out of consciousness as Yamato carried her back to Konoha. It was sometime later that she awoke in a hospital bed, an IV in her arm supplying fluids. The medical ninja had already healed her broken wrist, she could tell, but she could also feel how dehydrated she was. Her eyes were blurry and crusty at the corners, and so heavy that they hurt even when closed. They were so swollen she could barely open them. It took more than a few minutes for her to become adjusted to the bright light of the room, even though half of the lights were dimmed and the curtains were drawn shut. She knew exactly where she was, she had been training at this hospital for the past three years. 

Her head was spinning—when she tried to swallow, her throat felt raw and she cringed. A constant beeping was background noise to her, as was the ceiling fan above her and the talk from staff outside her door. She was confused and unthinking and hopelessly calm. Her mind was refusing to let her remember—at least not now, not in this moment.

She stayed alone in that silent room for an hour, maybe two. She could have called in a nurse if she had wished; a simple push of a button could accomplish most anything. But for some reason she felt as if she needed to be alone, and so she was—for as long as she could be, anyway.

Time passed and eventually a young nurse came quietly in, humming a tune to herself as she looked down at the clipboard held between her hands. Her hair was dark and her eyes were small, and Sakura recognized her immediately as Kaori, a nurse who had been working there for many years. Kaori looked up, her eyes going wide as they met with Sakura’s and her mouth hung open slightly.

“Oh, how long have you been awake? Are you feeling alright?” She asked, putting her clipboard down by Sakura’s feet and moving closer to the teen. “I know you’d rather be at home but we needed to get fluids in you… you know how it is.” She said with a smile, a _ genuine _ smile, and Sakura was sad.

She became overwhelmed with feelings. A part of her held onto the belief that she had been put under genjutsu and that Naruto would walk through the door any second. But Sakura was skilled in genjutsu and in detecting it; in her heart she knew that her best friend had left the village. He had left her alone and she had failed the promise to herself. Not only did she fail to bring Sasuke back, she failed to make Naruto stay. That broke her heart more than almost anything. 

“Where’s Naruto?” She asked, her voice hoarse and her stomach churning. Kaori fiddled with Sakura’s blankets, only briefly making eye contact. Sakura turned her head away as tears threatened to fall from her sore, red eyes. Kaori put her cold hands on top of Sakura’s and squeezed gently.

“You did your best, Sakura.” she said softly. She watched as Sakura’s body gently shook. Her cold fingers tucked a stray pink hair behind her patient’s ear. Kaori furrowed her brows and her heart ached for this young girl. 

“I—” Sakura began, only to stop herself and attempt to clear her throat. She could faintly taste blood. Too much yelling and not enough fighting, she guessed. “I’m just not good enough.”

⌧


	3. Ch 2, Part 1

Sakura awoke to the sound of her hospital door sliding open. She watched as Sai stepped into the dim room, gently closing the door behind him. His steps echoed on the tile floor and he looked into her eyes, smiling slightly. He raised his hand in greeting. He held a book in his other hand. 

Sakura smiled back at him. She noticed a chair was now placed to the right of her bedside. 

_ When had that gotten there? _

“Hi.” he said, and the metal chair squeaked under his weight as he sat down.

“Hi.” She felt the heat rise to her face. She was embarrassed of how overwhelmed her emotions had left her. A real shinobi wouldn’t show such weakness. Sakura had learned this many years ago and still, the moment had overwhelmed her entirely.

She tried to hold back a yawn but failed. “What are you reading?” She asked, wanting desperately to avoid the topic of herself. Sakura’s voice was clearer now; her throat much better since she had been able to have a drink. 

Sai glanced down at his hands as he nervously fumbled with his fingers. “It’s about people. I want to learn more about those bonds… and how to create them.” He looked into Sakura’s green eyes; he felt such a strong commotion overtake his chest. He glanced away. 

“It’s nice to know you really care about that kind of thing. Let’s work on it together, then.” Sakura smiled. Sai smiled right back, giving a small nod of thanks.  _ Maybe one day _ , Sai hoped,  _ he would have a bond as strong as Naruto and Sasuke’s.  _

⌧

Naruto had never felt such suffocating silence in his entire life. His usual loud charm had escaped him. He jumped from one tree branch to the next beside Sasuke, his head spinning. Tears continued to trickle down his face, blurring his vision. His heart ached as he remembered Sakura, grabbing onto him and crying the hardest that Naruto had ever seen. There was a resounding pain in his chest and it weighed him down; he felt as though he could hardly breathe. 

Naruto’s throat burned as he held back his sobs.  _ This is what a sacrifice is _ , he thought,  _ this is what will finally bring Sasuke back.  _ Naruto hoped that the pain he felt now would be nothing compared to the joy he would bring himself and his friends after finally showing Sasuke the way home.  _ If I can shoulder the pain now, I can make everyone happy again soon.  _

Naruto didn’t want to think about what he would be missing in the village or who he would be leaving behind. With Sasuke beside him, he hoped for the best. What the best  _ was _ though, he wasn’t sure. 

It was intoxicating to be in Sasuke’s presence but it was overwhelmingly so. Naruto wanted nothing more than to yell and scream at Sasuke, to ask him millions of questions and listen to billions of answers. He wanted to hear stories and accomplishments and plans and…  _ just how much had Naruto missed out on? _

_ How far had Sasuke come?  _

As immature as Naruto knew he was, he wasn’t so stupid as to completely trust Sasuke. He wanted to though, more than anything. He feared that letting his guard down would result in his death but it was a risk he was willing to take. Nowadays, Naruto was always willing to sacrifice his life, but especially so for Sasuke. 

Sasuke had stopped in his tracks, turning around to face Naruto. Naruto was shocked by the sudden halt and he wobbled slightly before regaining balance. Sasuke was a blurry vision in front of him but became clear as Naruto blinked his tears away. They stood together on a large tree branch, the leaves of it rustling in the wind. The greenery had been getting scarce as they travelled on and Naruto wondered where they were headed. 

Sasuke was silent and his face was blank, except for his eyes. His eyes met with Naurto’s and they scanned his tanned face, watching as the tears travelled down his cheeks, his chin, his throat. Naruto’s lip quivered slightly and he cleared his throat, sniffing and wiping the sleeve of his jacket under his nose. 

“What?” Naruto asked, his tone defensive. His voice came out weak and his face scrunched in annoyance. 

“Clean your face and calm down,” Sasuke said, “we’re almost there.”

⌧

“I’m feeling better now.” Sakura yawned as she shoved the hospital covers off of herself. Sai stood up from his chair and used his foot to push it away. Sakura gently removed the IV from her wrist, grimacing slightly. “Kakashi should still be in a room here. We need to see him.”

“Now? I’ve never met him before.” Sai reminded her as he reached his hand out to help her stand. Sakura took it in somewhat surprise and ran a hand over her wrinkled clothes. She looked horrible and she smelled even worse but for once her mind was in other places. 

Sai knew that Kakashi had probably looked into him; he was worried about what the older man would think. 

“This is a good a time as any.” 

Sakura led the way to Kakashi’s room, with guidance from passing nurses. Sai trailed behind, glimpsing into open rooms where patients were sleeping, or crying, or visiting with loved ones. He saw a large family gathered around a hospital bed and many were laughing as they wiped away tears. As Sai passed, he wondered who would be there if he were in that bed.  _ Who, if anyone? _

Sakura knocked gently on the wooden door before opening it. Kakashi was laid in bed, his mask still on and his book in hand. Sakura smiled to him and Sai gave a short bow. Sakura had been trying to hide her shaking hands but they were very apparent now. Her heartbeat was starting to speed up and she could feel the sting of tears in her eyes. She could feel her face go red and she wondered how much Kakashi knew. Wondered if he knew about her failure, her weakness, her begging. 

“Sai, I’ve heard a lot about you. Welcome to the team.” Kakashi raised his hand in greeting. He eyed Sakura whose arms were visibly shaking. He looked out the window to his side and took a deep breath. It hurt to see Naruto absent. “Yamato has updated me on the details already.” He met Sakura’s eyes and she couldn’t help but look away. “Keep this to yourselves for now, we nee-”

The hospital door opened again and the three were greeted by Asuma and the rest of team ten. “Kakashi!” Asuma shouted happily, “How’s the hospital treating you?” He strolled in, giving a wave to Sakura and Sai. 

“Like a hospital.” Kakashi said, closing his book and sitting up straighter. Ino made her way towards a disheveled Sakura, interlocking their arms in an attempt at comfort. She briefly looked at Sakura’s face and worry stirred in her gut.

“What’s wrong?” Ino whispered and Sai glanced at the girls. He watched as Sakura smiled, her watery eyes almost to the point of overflowing. “Nothing.” 

“If you guys don’t mind,” Asuma interrupted the small buzz of chatter in the room, “I need to talk to Kakashi alone for a bit. How about you guys go get barbeque, I’ll even pay.” 

Choji immediately jumped at the offer and so did Ino, thinking maybe eating would get Sakura out of whatever funk she was in. As Ino convinced Sakura to come and Choji talked excitedly to himself, Shikamaru looked around in observation. 

“Where’s Naruto?” Shikamaru asked, his hands moving from behind his head and into his pockets. He didn’t look to anyone in particular for an answer but the room went silent. 

“Yeah!” Choji agreed, “Let’s bring him with us.” Sakura had frozen in her spot, her heart pounding. Sai and her both stared at Shikamaru, unsure of what to say or if to say anything at all. Ino could feel Sakura stiffen and she instinctively moved closer, her arm tightening around Sakura’s own. Ino tried to read Kakashi’s face but came up with nothing.

“He’s out at the moment.” Kakashi said slowly, “Go on to dinner, I might even join you later.” He flapped his hand up and down, shooing them away. Ino pulled Sakura towards the door and Choji happily led the way. Shikamaru felt somewhat conflicted, his feet felt heavy and he furrowed his brow.  _ Something was off. Not in a funny way, something was truly wrong. _

“Come on, Sai.” Sakura’s voice sounded hollow as she called for her teammate. 

“You too, Shika.” Ino chimed, looking over her shoulder and sending Shikamaru a knowing glare.  _ Don’t press it.  _

He gave one last look to Kakashi and followed behind the girls. He raised his chin in acknowledgement of Sai and with a small bloom in his chest, Sai followed along. 

⌧

Tsunade sat her hands on her desk, her fingers interlocked and her palms sweating. An alarm was ringing in her head as she listened again to the story of Naruto’s departure.  _ Is he dead by now?  _ Her brain could only think of the worst scenarios. 

Her face was red and blotchy. Her nose stung from holding back tears and her red-rimmed eyes stared down at her wooden desk as she listened to Yamato repeat important details. Looking at her, Yamato was becoming emotional himself. Her usual bright brown eyes had become cloudy and her face was void of emotion. 

"I don’t want any official reports filed on this,” Tsunade declared, clearing her throat and shuffling some loose papers into place. “Not until I’m sure he won't be coming back.”

Yamato nodded, keeping his head low in a respectful bow. “Inform only those who need to be.” She continued, “I don’t want this spreading. Dismissed.” 

“Yes, Lady Hokage.” Yamato left the room quickly, determined to find Kakashi and be the first to explain the situation. 

Tsunade now sat in her office alone; Anbu members stood outside, guarding the closed door. She had stacks of paperwork to sort through, mission reports to read, and cases to assign. She was beginning to feel sick and her stomach churned, she felt as if she could vomit. Tsunade sighed and hung her head as she allowed the tears to come. She shook her head slowly; It seemed she was losing family once again. 

To Tsunade, Naruto had been a breath of fresh air. His likeness to Dan and Nawaki had pulled at her heart-strings and his hard work had showed her once again that dreams could become obtainable. She wanted nothing more than to see him reach those dreams but  _ now… _ she was worried for his life. Tsunade didn’t know what to think of Naruto’s departure but she knew how deeply he felt for Sasuke.  _ Is this what Naruto’s been feeling all these years? Sad and sick and disorientated? _

Her heart ached at the thought of never seeing him again. And then she became frustrated, her brows furrowed and her hands came to support her head. 

_ Naruto never thinks before he acts! What does he think he can accomplish by himself? I was here for him… his friends were here for him! He loves this village, what about his dream of becoming Hokage?  _

She had grown quite attached to Naruto and in the short time they had known each other, they had bonded; they had become family. Quite frankly, she adored him and his loud charm, and the thought of him leaving hadn’t fully sunk in. She felt lost as to what to do or what to feel.

On top of everything, Naruto was a Jinchuriki. The beast allowed him great stamina and an amount of chakra other shinobi could not handle. He was a powerful asset as he trained on his own, but even more so, the Kyuubi inside him is what kept Konoha safe. 

Tsunade didn’t see Naruto as this tool but she was no fool to think the Great Nations would feel the same. If other Nations were to find out about his disappearance, Konoha would surely be attacked. Nothing good was coming from this situation. The village was left without its best defense and Naruto was left to himself against the threat of Orochimaru and the Akatsuki. 

Tsunade really just might throw up. 

⌧

Naruto looked away from Sasuke’s gaze and sniffed, he used the back of his hand to wipe his eyes and nose. His face was left blotchy “Almost where?” Naruto asked, “Are you leaving Orochimaru?” 

“That’s kind of hopeful, don’t you think?” Sasuke said flatly and he pressed his back against the tree trunk, sliding down to sit in a comfortable position. “Sit,” he said, “we need to talk.” 

⌧

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i know these few chapters have been short and slow, forgive me. im trying to give you the appetizer so i can start working on the main course lol  
leave a comment, i love hearing from you guys... tell me how you want the story to go or what you dont like or about your day  
see ya


	4. Ch 2, Part 2

“Why are you here, Naruto?”

“Eh? What do you mean?” He asked, sitting down in front of Sasuke and crossing his legs. His eyebrows scrunched as he looked to his friend. His mind had somewhat calmed and though his eyes were still puffy, his heart was clear. 

“What is your goal?” Sasuke clarified, his voice low and his eyes piercing as he stared unabashed at Naruto. Naruto sat up straight, crossing his arms and opening his mouth, only to quickly shut it. He looked away in thought, watching as the birds fluttered along with the leaves around them. 

“You’re my best friend, Sasuke.” He began, taking in a deep breath. “I want to bring you back home more than anything but… your need for revenge has changed you.” Naruto’s blue eyes met Sasuke’s black ones and they were silent for a moment. Sasuke could feel annoyance bubbling under his skin.

“You don’t understand.” Sasuke said dismissively, giving his friend a heated glare. 

“I don’t… but I’m trying to!” Naruto exclaimed as he raised his hands in exasperation. “I want to help you, Sasuke. I want to be here for you so that this hatred doesn’t make you lose control.” 

“I know exactly what I’m doing, Naruto.” 

“I don’t think anyone knows  _ exactly _ what they’re doing.” Naruto mocked, letting his hands come to rest on his lap. He scratched the back of his head in frustration. “It’s hard for me to put what I feel into words. It’s confusing.” He sighed and rubbed his eyes.

“I don’t want you in my way.” Sasuke interrupted. “There’s cer -”

Naruto threw his hands up. “Shut the fuck up, Sasuke. Just  _ shut up _ .” He stood up and balanced himself on the tree branch, turning away from his friend and taking in a deep breath. His feet stomped as he walked a few steps and it shook the branch slightly. 

Sasuke stared ahead, watching as Naruto huffed. He felt a tinge of anger and embarrassment, but kept his mouth closed. He watched as Naruto’s hair tousled in the wind,  _ it had gotten longer _ . 

“I don’t want to fight with you anymore, Sasuke.” Naruto’s voice was soft. He turned back around and met Sasuke’s eyes, his hands trembled. “ I don’t want to force you to come back because I know there are things you need to do in order to feel better. I can’t do that for you, as much as I want to, I can’t make everything magically better. And it fucking  _ sucks _ , Sasuke, because I see you hurting and I just… it makes me so…”

“Stop talking.” Sasuke said, looking away and wiping his face with both hands. “It’s not as easy as you make it seem, Naruto. Everything isn’t going to turn out perfect just because you decide to tag along.”

“You’re always so pessimistic! Can you just rely on me, for  _ once _ ?! I’m not saying everything will go perfectly… to be honest I haven’t even thought about what’s going to happen, I ju-”

“Why should I rely on you? I don’t even understand why you’re going this far. You’re naive and-”

“Stop lying to me.” Naruto growled, “And stop lying to yourself. You know exactly why I’m here,  _ our bond _ is stronger than this hatred and I’ll prove it.”

“And who are you proving this to, Naruto?  _ Me? _ Or are you trying to make yourself feel better?”

“I’m…  _ uhg _ .” Naruto’s brain seemed to be static; he let the words fall from his mouth without thinking. “I’m just trying to show you that I will always be here for you. I’m going to help you through this darkness and I’m going to keep your feet on the ground. I want you to know that I care about our bond, I care about you.”

“Why?” 

“ _ Why? _ ” Naruto stared at him with furrowed brows. He sat back down with an exasperated sigh. He took a minute to think to himself, staring down at the ants that ran across the bark. “I can’t explain it well with words, y’know. I’ve never really had to use words with you before.” 

They were both silent for a moment. Sasuke studied Naruto’s hands and the way his fingertips created obstacles for the ants to avoid. Naruto’s cheeks were tinted slightly red. It was hard to open up like this, it made him feel weak and embarrassed and sappy.

Sasuke didn’t have it in him to say how he truly felt, at least not in this moment. He was overwhelmed and anxious; It seemed as if Naruto would always be his weak spot. Sasuke had tried his hardest to obliterate their bond and to leave his friend out of this, but almost three years later and here they were. Naruto was by his side.

_ Everything I’ve done and Naruto refuses to let go.  _ Sasuke couldn’t seem to wrap his head around this concept and his mind twisted these thoughts into dark  _ what-if’s _ . 

Sasuke frowned and his face scrunched as these emotions engulfed him. As much care as Naruto had shown him, Sasuke couldn’t help the suspicions that filled his head. They were involuntary and infuriating and made his heart sway back and forth. He couldn’t imagine an unconditional bond; he was scared. 

Sasuke took a deep breath and met Naruto’s crystal blue eyes. He wanted desperately to trust again and so, even though doubts flooded his brain, he nodded to Naruto. 

“We need to make a plan.” Sasuke announced and Naruto straightened his back. His lips lifted in a small smile. 

“You’re telling me you don’t already have one?” Naruto chided, but it was more teasing than anything. Deep in his gut though, he worried. He watched as Sasuke got up from his sitting position, brushed his legs off and gave Naruto a glace up and down. 

Naruto could feel his cheeks heat. Sasuke walked forward on the tree branch a bit until he stood in front of his friend. He extended his hand down to Naruto; they were a team now. 

Naruto took Sasuke’s cold hand and jumped up, a smile plastered on his face. 

“I’m going to kill Orochimaru,” Sasuke’s voice was deep and clear. “and you’re going to help me.”

⌧

At this time, the news had spread about Akatsuki’s presence in the Land of Fire. She had known they were on the move but capturing the Two-Tails was news to her. It was another problem added onto Tsunade’s plate and she was beginning to see no end to these issues. She was fed up with feeling out of control and she was done playing hide and seek with her rogue ninjas. Most of all, she wanted Naruto safe from this oncoming threat.

The next day, on the roof of the Hokage Residence, 81 people had gathered. Tsunade stood in front of her pre-selected squads and watched as they rightfully lined themselves up. There were twenty squads total, composed of four elite shinobi each. She disclosed to these ninja the true strength of the Akatsuki and their crimes thus far.

“I’m dispatching you all with two goals in mind.” She continued, her lips tight. She raised a single finger. “We are going to kill the Akatsuki, being smart in our strategies and coming back with little loss.” She held up her second finger, making eye contact with Shikamaru. “We’re going to bring Sasuke and Naruto back to the village, no question about it.” 

Tsunade flattened her hand out and raised it, dismissing her subordinates and hoping she had made the right decision. Her stomach churned and the wind whipped her hair. She was alone. Her heels echoed on the roof-top as she made her way back inside, letting the wind slam the door behind her. 

⌧


	5. Ch 2, Part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> im back :) might need to re-read previous chapters to know where we are, love you

Naruto doesn't think he should be this happy to end another person's life. It was a type of flurry in his belly and pounding in his chest that made his hands shake. Never in his sixteen years of living had he felt anything as morbid as this, and he blamed it all on Sasuke. It was every bit his fault—it was a disgustingly good feeling, and he thought it would be even better once he really did end Orochimaru’s life. How terrifying his thoughts had become… not that he hadn’t thought up a scenario like this before, though.

A brief thought passed him as he wondered, _ Is it okay to feel like this? _

“Just us?” Naruto asked as he fiddled with the sleeves of his jacket. The spring wind blew gently and Naruto watched as Sasuke’s hair came undone from behind his ear. _ It’s gotten longer _, he thought. 

“No, a few others.” Sasuke said boringly as he led Naruto down from the tree branch they had been conversing on. Their feet hit the long grass and now more comfortable, Naruto plopped a seat, his back against the tree trunk. His golden hair seemed to radiate through the shadows of the leaves above them.

“Oh, who are they?” He asked, unzipping his black and orange jacket to reveal the mesh shirt underneath. The breeze felt like an angel’s touch on his skin and his sweat began to quickly dry. Sasuke watched Naruto’s movements with precision, his eyes traveling up his friend’s tanned body until meeting expectant blue eyes. 

“They’re not important right now.” Sasuke turned his head and stared at the path in front of them, which they had been travelling on. He felt slightly chilly, except for his gut which stirred with a sort of anxiety. No… Sasuke had known anxiety but this feeling was different. It was the same feeling he had tended to get around Naruto, even years prior. 

He sighed and rubbed his forehead, walking closer to Naruto and sitting on the grass in front of him. The blonde had his long legs out straight but Sasuke crossed his, folding his hands on top. Naruto openly stared as he felt his chest become heavy, his heart pounding. He cleared his throat.

“How long have you been planning this?” 

“For some time.” Sasuke said as he hunched forward slightly, his hand rubbing his mouth in thought. He stared at the tree bark behind Naruto’s head. It was time to focus but it was a little more difficult than usual, considering the company he had in front of him. Sasuke felt agitated that he didn’t know every detail of what had happened in the village since his departure and even more frustrating was the fact that Naruto had so clearly changed. Orochimaru had told many stories but Sasuke had yet to see anything in the flesh, until now. 

“Was I part of the plan?” Naruto interrupted Sasuke’s quiet thinking. 

“No,” he blurted, slightly annoyed. “but you will be now so _ listen _.” 

⌧

Before Tsunade had gathered her twenty teams and sent them off, Sakura, Sai, Ino, Choji, and Shikamaru were pushed out of Kakashi’s hospital room and made their way Yakiniku Q, team 10’s favorite barbeque spot. Most of the day had already passed, the group walked together and observed the setting sun around them. Shikamaru walked lazily behind the rest and Choji, being his best friend, kept pace with him. While Choji was excited for dinner, he had begun to notice a difference in the mood. Especially with this new guy around, pale and skinny and off putting, things seemed weird. He kept mostly quiet while Shikamaru did the same, observing Sakura as they walked. It was Sakura and Sai leading the group, with Ino walking in between them, her arm never disconnecting from Sakura’s. 

Shikamaru listened intently to their conversation, his face feigning disinterest and his pace _ just _ far enough behind the girls to make them comfortable. 

“What’s really going on?” Ino asked, taking in Sakura’s matted hair and puffy eyes. She smelled of sweat and dirt and a sort of musky scent. 

“I don’t think I’m allow-”

“Sakura, it’s just me. I want to help you.” The wind blew gently against them and Ino’s bangs swept away from her face. She could see Sai from the corner of her eye and though they had not been formally introduced, he reminded her a tad of the Sasuke from years ago. 

“Our mission went… well, we saw Sasuke.” Sakura’s voice cracked slightly and she cleared her throat. It burned. Ino could feel her feet begin to drag, her chest constrict, and her stomach tangle in a messy dance. _ How was he? What is he doing? Why isn’t he here now? What does he look like? What did he say? When will he c- _

“And Naruto… Naruto went with him. Naruto left.” She whispered this fact and her voice shook as she did so. She could feel that wretched feeling being to bubble up inside her once more, but she was drained. Sakura didn’t think she could physically cry any more tears. 

Shikamaru stopped in his tracks, his eyebrows raising. Choji glanced at him but no one else noticed, so they continued walking. 

“Sakura..” Sai said, his tone a slight warning. She put her head down and they continued, passing the restaurant without knowing.

“Guys, we’re here!” Choji said, attempting to lighten the mood and drawing the attention towards him. Sakura, Ino, and Sai stopped and turned to look behind, Shika waved to them as Choji was already half way through the door. The girls gave a small attempt at a smile and they all entered one by one. Dinner was filled with casual conversation and Ino and Shikamaru made sure there were no mentions of Naruto or Sasuke. At least not now, not while the wound was still so fresh. 

⌧

As part of the Akatsuki suppression mission, twenty squads were sent out per Tsunade’s orders. The destruction of the Akatsuki became the Hidden Leaf’s first goal but finding Sasuke and Naruto was in the forefront of everyone’s minds. All these years, Tsunade had kept Sasuke safe from the wrath of other villages. Not for her own good but for the sake of Naruto, who would vouch for him endlessly as a friend and an ally. But now, with both of them becoming rogue, she struggled to find a solution. Listening to the elder counsel was just a waste of her time --and her mental stamina-- so they were yet to be informed. 

She worried about the villagers and the reactions they would have. Most of all, she worried about Naruto’s safety. The fourth Hokage had died protecting his son, giving Naruto the Uzumaki name in order to deter rival villages from killing the Hokage’s only heir. Minato had kept his marriage and family mostly a secret and for these years so far, his plan has worked. He was one of the hardest Jinjuriki to locate. 

But now, with Naruto alongside the infamous Sasuke Uchiha, he would become an easy target for the Akatsuki and many other spiteful ninja. Tsunade chewed her nails and spit them out on the ground. Her conversation with Sakura hadn’t eased any worries, either. 

_ “What I’m saying is,” Sakura began, letting out a sigh, “Sasuke has advanced too much in this period of time. His chakra levels are an insane amount… he has to be experimenting with some sort of enhancing drugs… there’s no way…” _

_ “He’s with Orochimaru so I wouldn’t put it past either of them. It’s a very real possibility and a very dangerous one.” Tsunade paused, wondering if she should continue. She looked at Sakura’s dull eyes and the bags under them. “What’s worse,” Tsunade looked away, “is that they might try these things on Naruto. There’s no telling how the Kyuubi would react, much less Naruto’s control over it.” _

_ Sakura stared in silence. “Things could get really bad.” _

_ Tsunade nodded her head. “Yeah.” _

⌧

“I want to fight you, Naruto. I want to see how far you’ve come.” Sasuke uncrossed his legs and straightened his back. His bones popped in release. “I need to know how much I can use you.”

“R-right now?” Naruto could feel a sort of giddiness take over him. He sat up straighter and reached a hand instinctively towards his kunai. 

“No.” Sasuke glared, shaking his head slightly. “Look at you, I’d kick your ass in five minutes.”

“Hey!” Naruto stood up in disbelief, his hands clenched into fists. Sasuke stood up languidly, a smirk across his face. Their eyes met and Sasuke was the first to break the contact, opting to roam up and down Naruto’s frame instead. Naruto took a step forward, his heart in his throat. 

“We’re camping out here tonight and returning to Orochimaru tomorrow, maybe the day after. He’s seen your recent abilities just a few days ago when you lost control.” Naruto looked away in embarrassment, a protest at the tip of his tongue. He opened his mouth in habit but nothing came out. _How much does Sasuke know about the current him?_

Sasuke continued, “We need him to think you’re devoted to _ me _ now, that you’ll cooperate with him." Naruto turned back to face his friend, taking in his stoic face and dark features. "You already left the village, so it shouldn't take much."

Naruto scoffed and furrowed his brows. "Never in my goddamn life would I follow that bastard." He spat. Sasuke knew this, he knew Naruto's stubbornness all too well. Sasuke never expected the blond to devote himself to Orochimaru, of course not. But then again, he never expected him to leave the village either.

Sasuke didn't say anything, only shrugged.

“Fuck off Sasuke, you know that isn’t true.” Naruto bit, forcefully pushing Sasuke’s shoulder. Sasuke saw the movement coming but he stood still and welcomed the harsh touch.

“Orochimaru doesn’t.”


	6. Ch 2, Part 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> small scene, newly edited

Sasuke laid flat on his back, one arm behind his head for support as he stared up at the evening sky. It was quiet tonight; peaceful. There were crickets, and wind that would howl every so often, and of course, the soft breathing of Naruto as he laid next to him. They were a comfortable arms length apart from each other, enough so that Sasuke could still see him in his prereferral vision. Dark eyes gazed at the stars as a wave of nostalgia hit him, turning his stomach inside out and forcing his heart into his throat. 

This feeling… It reminded him of missions years ago when Kakashi was the tallest and Team 7 was joined at the hip. In those days, Sasuke would be forced to sleep next to Naruto and he recalled the blond’s light snoring that took him weeks to get used to. He remembered waking up to the sight of Naruto sound asleep, dried drool on his cheek and his hair sticking wildly to his face. 

Sasuke remembers young Naruto, the feeling of shaking him awake, hitting him when he snored too loud, and long nights full of whispers. Sasuke thought he had gotten rid of these memories and trashed this bond, but it’s harder to forget when Naruto is right beside him. It’s as if this has all suddenly come flooding back and Sasuke isn’t sure what he’s feeling or how he should handle this. He’s _ shaken_, for the first time in a long time, he is truly bewildered. 

Sasuke thinks on those memories now and listens to the quiet sounds around them. The wind howls and the crickets and cicadas buzz and Sasuke wonders: _ did Naruto grow out of his snoring? _ He doesn’t turn to look at his old teammate, he doesn’t dare. Instead he listens. 

He hears a soft sniff, but it’s a wet sort of sound and Sasuke immediately knows that Naruto is crying. He doesn’t know how to handle these types of situations. He had never seen this much sadness from the other boy. Naruto was always the happy one, the loud one, the cheery one… Sasuke doesn’t know how to handle the silent Naruto, the sad one, the broken one. 

_ Fuck_, he thinks. _ Fuck, fuck, fuck. _His chest aches.

Naruto stares at the sky above him. He watches the leaves rustle and sway gently; He keeps close watch for a shooting star. The wind is cold against not only his skin, but in his heart as well. Hot tears trickle down his face and ironically, he finds some comfort in that warmth. 

He is silent and tired but his chest is so heavy he can’t help but shed these tears. Naruto didn’t feel any horrible sadness, not anymore. It was now a sort of dull ache that he couldn’t get to go away, especially in quiet times like this. He lays with his hands behind his head, his jacket zipped up tight to keep in warmth. 

_ What will they think of me now? Grandma Tsunade, Pervy Sage, Sakura, Shika, Gaara, Kiba… _

_ I didn’t even get to say goodbye. I didn’t get to explain. I don’t know what the hell I’m doing. _

If Naruto didn’t feel like a disappointment before, he did now. All he ever wanted to do was to help. He needed to become powerful to do so, so he trained relentlessly. But now, as he remembers the agony on Sakura’s face, he can’t stop crying. He doesn’t think he’s helping at all. _Is this selfish? Am I being selfish? Will this actually help with anything? _Naruto thinks of the disbelief that Tsunade and Jiraiya must be feeling and he wonders what he should have done. 

He turns his head to the right and he sees Sasuke, his pale skin slightly illuminated by the moonlight. Sasuke can feel the gaze directed at him and he takes a deep breath, letting out a silent sigh. His eyes look over at Naruto and when they connect, Naruto turns his body to face the other boy. 

They’re silent for a minute, then: “If you want to leave, leave now.” When Sasuke says it, it comes out as a half-whisper. His tone is harsh, it seems that is the only way Sasuke can ever say anything nowadays. What he says though, doesn't align with his wants. His brain hasn't quite caught up with that concept but the way his stomach churns and his heart pounds tells him that he doesn't want Naruto to leave. Maybe it's because he knows how useful Naruto could be to him. Maybe it's because finally, _finally_ he has a true ally on his side. 

Neither of them speak for a long while. 

“How many times, Sasuke?” Naruto’s voice shakes. _He sounds exhausted_. “How many times do I have to tell you that I’m your friend. I’m here for you.” 

Again there was silence. Sasuke turned to lay on his side as well, facing his former teammate. Naruto's tears are coming at a slower pace now. Sasuke doesn’t know if this is because Naruto feels better or because he’s too tired to cry anymore. 

The dark-haired boy doesn’t know what to say and his concern comes out more like an attack. “You’re obviously upset about it.” 

“Am I not allowed to have feelings?” Naruto scoffed, sending Sasuke a glare. They looked into each other’s eyes; Sasuke suddenly felt the need to defend himself. 

“We’re ninja, Naruto.” The blond looked away, opting to stare at the patchy grass in between them instead. His eyes ached. 

“This isn’t a mission to me, Sasuke. This is our lives.” His voice was rough and gravelly.

Sasuke looked to Naruto as he plucked the grass from the ground. Sasuke observed the way his tears stuck to his lashes, clumping them together. He liked the look of Naruto’s red nose but his red eyes gave Sasuke a sick feeling. Sasuke's dark eyes traced over the scars on Naruto’s cheeks and he wondered how the blond feels about them. He began to feel agitated, his words had come out wrong. 

“I mean that Orochimaru is strong…”

“I know.” Naruto sighed, “I’ll be good when the time comes.” 

They laid in silence like that for a long while, long enough that Naruto’s tears had dried and Sasuke’s eyes had closed. The blond stared openly at his friend now, noticing his open shirt, his katana laying nearby on the ground, his hair swaying with the breeze. Naruto felt that if he were to go to sleep now, he would wake up and realize this was all a dream. Too much had happened in a single day, too much had happened for this all to be real. 

He closed his eyes to give them a rest, his breaths coming evenly now. Maybe it was all in his head, but he swore he could smell that familiar scent of Sasuke and his body relaxed. When he listened carefully, he could hear the soft breaths coming from the black haired boy and that comforted Naruto more than anything. 

“Naruto.” it was a quiet statement but Naruto knew it was really a question. 

“Hm?” he mumbled opening his eyes to peek at Sasuke. The other boy still had his eyes closed so Naruto once again shut his own. 

“Tell me about the village.”

Naruto's breath hitched. He wasn’t stupid. He furrowed his brow and sighed. “Why?” he asked grumpily, “I’m not telling you anything you can use against the Leaf.” 

“That’s not what I meant.” Sasuke’s tone was low and annoyed. He paused. Sleep had infiltrated his voice as well. “Since I’ve been gone…” 

Naruto, eyes still closed, gave a small smile. _ Ah, so that’s what he means. _He could almost chuckle. Sasuke opened his eyes, catching Naruto in the act but didn’t say a word. Sasuke could feel his face heat slightly with embarrassment. 

Naruto talked about anything and anyone he could. He recalled happy memories and funny times and how awesome Granny Tsunade and Pervy Sage were. He laughed gently to himself as he retold stories and he talked until he knew for sure Sasuke was asleep. Even then, he could have kept going. But he was tired now, and he let himself rest with those happy memories on his mind. 

A small smile was still on his face as he drifted off to sleep.


	7. Ch 3, Part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> forgive me! i now realize that sasuke's sword is not a katana but is a chokuto, a much straighter blade with a single edge and one-handed (not curved and mostly two-handed like the katana) so i fixed that in this chapter 
> 
> also not edited, sorry

Sakura was finally back home in her own bedroom. The group had dispersed from Yakiniku Q hours ago and Sakura had been holed up in her room ever since. 

Earlier, on the way back, Ino had tried to force herself into Sakura’s house. It took a long and heated debate before Ino finally decided to leave her friend alone. Her eyebrows scrunched, a feeling of dread in her heart as Ino left Sakura to herself, making her way down the street and to her own house. Sakura gave a small wave goodbye, too tired to force a smile any longer. She opened her front door and avoided her parents as she quietly made her way to her room. 

She had showered and now here she lay, in the same position she had been in for hours. It was long into the night now, the time where everything is silent and everyone is asleep. Everyone except for Sakura. Her bedroom window was wide open, the way her parent’s kept it when she went on long missions. She silently thanked them. She hated coming home to a musty, stuffy room. 

Sakura hadn’t bothered to close the window when she returned and so it remained open, the breeze giving her goosebumps. Now she closed her eyes, breathing the night air deep into her lungs. It made her nose cold and numb.

_ Maybe I can just get sick and die.  _

She rolled over in bed, facing the open window and observing the brilliantly bright sky. She stared for a long while, hoping to come across a shooting star. When she was convinced she wouldn’t see one, her eyes strayed from the sky and travelled down to her window sill. There was only a single object situated there, one that was extremely familiar. 

She sighed through her nose. Sakura sat up, wrapping her blankets around her shoulders as she reached for the framed photograph. The top of the frame was dusty, the edges of the wood beginning to chip off in small pieces. It wasn’t as noticable from far away but as he touched the wood now, the harsh material scraped against her fingers. It struck a chord in her heart.

_ I should get a new frame. _

She held the frame in her left hand, using her right index finger to swipe the top of the frame free of dust. Sakura wiped it on her blanket and sighed. Finally, she looked at the photo that was placed under the glass. She looked at her own smiling face in the middle, how happy she used to be. 

_ Was it even possible to be that happy? _

Then her green eyes moved left, taking in the same pale face she had stared at for many years now. Sasuke wore a frown, something she thought was adorable back then. It was something Sakura thought she would be able to fix, something  _ only _ she could fix. Now she isn’t sure what to think, especially with Naruto gone. Part of her leans towards those old thoughts, subconsciously. 

And then, on the opposite side of the photo was Naruto, his face scrunched in embarrassment and frustration and she smiled. 

_ Who was as passionate about bringing back Sasuke as Naruto was? Who would she rely on now? _

A tear fell down her face as she stared at the memory. It traced slowly down her cheek and landed above her smiling lips, which quivered before turning into a frown. And then another tear came, and then another, and another. She took a deep breath. It didn’t help.

⌧

Naruto had always been one to sleep-in as long as possible. Though usually, with missions and training and following Jiraya, sleeping-in meant waking up just a little after sunrise. Naruto was proactive in his training and he enjoyed it for the most part, even if his progress wasn’t always so visible. So now, with the birds barely chirping and the sun slowly rising, it wasn’t by choice that his eyes flew open and he gasped loudly. 

Blue eyes met dark brown and Naruto creased his eyebrows in confusion. He opened his mouth to speak but Sasuke beat him to it. 

“Fight me.” Sasuke said, his voice husky and hoarse and  _ excited _ . “Now.”

Naruto’s voice was breathy when he spoke. “What--what the fuck, Sasuke.” he said, his arms reaching up to pull at the pale hands around his throat. Sasuke sat full-bodied on top of Naruto’s stomach, his legs on either side of the blond’s torso and his hands wrapped around that tan throat. Sasuke’s stomach tingled, a smirk plastered on his face. Naruto could feel his body heating, a storm of chaos erupting in his lower stomach.

Naruto ripped the pale hands away, bucking his hips upwards while pushing Sasuke backwards. The force knocked Sasuke onto the ground and Naruto got to his feet as fast as he could. He reached to his leg pouch for kunai but his fingers found nothing. 

“Hands only.” Sasuke stated, already on his feet, a short distance away from the blond. Naruto looked up to his friend, his eyes meeting those red sharingan. It startled him.

The blond felt a nagging in his gut and a heaviness in his chest. He didn’t know what was going on, he couldn’t even think about it, his mind was like static. 

_ How could I let my guard down like that?  _

Naruto looked around and his eyes caught the shining pile of weapons on the group. Sasuke’s chokuto was among the stash of kunai, shuriken, and smoke bombs. Naruto could tell that his weapons were located there as well. 

While adrenaline rushes through Naruto now, his hands shake, his fingertips feel almost numb and he feels as if he might throw up. This stance, _Sasuke across from him and ready to attack_, brought back feelings he had tried countless nights to push away. He felt a sadness rise up inside of him, he couldn’t help it. 

Naruto could put two and two together. He knew that this was just training, or just a sparring match, or whatever. He knew that Sasuke wasn’t actually attacking him,  _ not this time _ . This was testing strength and observing skills, not running away or severing their bond. Even so, Naruto felt it all the same. He felt angry and helpless and weak and  _ pissed _ . He lunged at Sasuke, a burst of anger escaping from his lips.

Naruto had gotten faster, sure, but Sasuke’s sharingan was still many levels above Naruto’s physical movements. Sasuke easily dodged and grabbed Naruto’s fist, twisting his arm and using his right leg to kick the back of the blond’s head. Naruto grunted and instinctively reached to soothe his head. He sprung backwards, giving him some space from the dark haired boy.

If there was one thing that Naruto had learned in his training with Jiraiya, it was how to improve his stamina. Sasuke might be faster, and with the curse mark’s chakra Sasuke might be stronger, but Naruto truly knew how to wear an opponent out. 

Within those first few movements, Naruto knew where he stood against his friend. But even so, he wanted to give it his all. He  _ had _ to give it his all. He thought about his multiple shadow clone jutsu and his improved rasengan and chuckled as he ducked from one of Sasuke’s flying fists. 

_ This was going to be fun _ , Sasuke thought, listening to the blond laugh before punching him square in the face. 

⌧

With Tsunade’s orders, 20 teams had set off to find the Akatsuki members who had infiltrated the Land of Fire. Leads on Naruto and Sasuke’s whereabouts were needed as well, but it was Asuma’s luck that they happened to find the Akatsuki men first. Shikamaru, Izumo, and Kotetsu followed their captain from the Fire Temple to where they were now, a bounty station.

At this point in time, Shikamaru was still unsure just what “Akatsuki” were. He had heard many things about them but never anything defined clearly, never any first-hand experience. That was about to change. 

They had stumbled upon a white-haired man, sitting alone on the steps outside of the bounty station. He carried an axe-like weapon, but with three red blades and the size nearing the length of his body. 

And now, minutes later, Shikamaru watched as Kotetsu and Izumo stabbed this white-haired man, pinning him in place with their kunai. The man only grunted in frustration, but he did not falter and he certainly did not die. 

It was only a short bit earlier that Asuma had spoken highly of these people, he warned Shikamaru of their strength. Even though Asuma himself didn’t know specifically who they were facing, he was taking it seriously. He stuffed his cigarettes in his pocket as they were leaving the Fire Temple. And now they were here, at the nearest bounty station and facing a man who would not die. 

From the looks of it so far, Shikamaru’s kagenui couldn’t keep up with this new enemy. It frightened him. His heart filled with dread and now, even more so as he sensed a new enemy behind him. It was the second Akatsuki, his fist high in the air and ready to attack. Shikamaru had to duck out of the way, his shadow stitch detangling as he fell to the ground. Asuma jumped quickly in front of Shikamaru, his body like a shield against any oncoming attack. Kotetsu and Izumo came to stand behind Asuma as well, helping pull the young shinobi to his feet. 

Shikamaru’s heart was pounding in his ears. He listened for important information as the two enemy men talked with each other.  _ Hidan... Kakuzu...ceremonial offerings...impossible to kill… _

His ears perked as Asuma spoke in a quiet whisper. “I’ll charge at him… that’s your chance to bind that invulnerable guy with your kagenui, Shikamaru. Watch for an opening.”

“That’s too risky, it’s not like you.” He said quickly, sweat dripping down his face and his mind racing to come up with some sort of strategy.  _ There had to be a plan he could muster, there had to be a loophole somewhe-- _

“Don’t you get it?” Asuma asked, his eyes frightened and his voice shaking with fear and anger. “This is our best move right now. These guys are way stronger than I am!”

Never in his life had Shikamaru seen this look on Asuma’s face. It made him nauseous. His tongue was heavy as Asuma prepared for attack. He could feel a sort of annoyance bubbling inside his chest. 

“A  _ kinbou _ move doesn’t suit you.” Shikamaru grated, his eyes boring holes into the back of his sensei’s head. They had played Shogi with each other countless times; Asuma had taught him many lessons through those games. One thing Shikamaru knew for sure though, was that his captain was not just some pawn to be killed off.

“I’m not going to turn into a worthless piece.” Asuma chuckled. His voice dripped with a sort of sadness. “That’s because you’re here, too.” He raised his blade.

Shikamaru had nothing else to say. There was nothing he could say. He realized then that the annoyance he felt wasn’t annoyance, but it was sadness. A deep rooted, aching type of pain. He lifted his arms and moved his fingers into jutsu position. He was prepared to fight, but he knew in his heart what was to come. 

It started pouring rain when Asuma took his last breath. Shikamaru’s sobs cut through the downfall and echoed into the air. 

He would have his revenge.

⌧

It was a good hour or two later before Naruto and Sasuke had decided to end the match. Tree branches had fallen to the ground around them, set afire from chidori. Most trees were barely standing as large holes were now formed in the middle of them. The rasengan had sent chunks of wood flying every direction, only fueling the ones currently ablaze. 

Naruto walked in slow circles with his hands on his hips, panting in an attempt to catch his breath. His head was raised to the sky as sweat dripped down his face, from his brow to his lips to his neck. Naruto’s bottom lip was busted, his left eye was blackened, and his knuckles bloody. He had a small burn across his lower right arm which was already beginning to heal. Naruto’s mesh shirt was ripped in several spots, revealing fully his tan skin. His jacket had long since been removed and it laid on the ground, close to where Sasuke now stood leaning against the trunk of a tree. 

He was panting as well, his torso bare and glimmering with sweat. Sasuke’s nose was dripping blood, a small stream leaving his nose and trailing onto his neck. A few speckles dotted his chest, though they were smeared now. His legs were wobbly and his knuckles bruised. His chakra was low and he could feel it. He should expect it, considering he couldn’t count how many times he had used the Chidori. 

As Naruto made small circles, he cautiously examined the other boy. Sasuke’s body was so pale in comparison to his, it reflected the sunlight that shone upon it. Naruto could almost laugh at that. 

Sasuke watched Naruto with careful, hooded eyes. He watched the way his chest puffed in and out, how his blond hair blew gently in the cool wind, how his lips were upturned in the smallest of smiles. Sasuke looked down to the ground, watching a twig slowly burn as he ran a hand through his damp hair. 

“You told me.. you trained with Jiraiya, right?” Sasuke broke the calm silence. He was still out of breath as he asked the question. 

“Yeah.” Naruto nodded, his eyes finally meeting Sasuke’s. “Why? Impressed?”

“No,” he scoffed, “I was wondering why you spent over two years wasted with him.”

Naruto’s eyebrows furrowed and he scoffed, heat rising to his face. His hands balled into fists and he stalked towards Sasuke. 

“He’s one of three Legendary Sanin,” Naruto’s index finger pointed at Sasuke’s chest. “Don’t talk about him like that.” His face was inches from Sasuke’s. “It’s fine that you just use Orochimaru for power, but that’s not how it was with me and Jiraiya.” 

“But look at the difference between us, Naruto.” Sasuke said calmly, his back leaning against the tree and his hand reaching out to touch Naruto’s hand, gently lowering it. 

Naruto huffed, his eyes darting away. “I did get stronger. I’m still working on control... you wouldn’t understand.”

_ Does he know now, about the monster inside of me? _

Sasuke pondered this for a second. Was Naruto doubting himself? Was he feeling sorry for himself? “If you’re weak… should I just kill you now?” His lips twitched as he held back a smirk.

Naruto didn’t miss a beat. “I was strong enough to get to see you again,” he said proudly.

“That’s not…” Sasuke sputtered, rolling his eyes. “I  _ let _ you come.”

“Yeah?” Naruto taunted, filling the gap between the two of them. A sort of giddiness filled his stomach and he smiled. “ And why is that,  _ Sasuke _ ?” 

Sasuke stared in a sort of disbelief. His eyes were void of Sharingan but they moved quickly to absorb the image in front of him. Their noses were inches apart and he stared into those blue eyes, seeing his dark reflection back in them. He traced a bead of sweat down Naruto’s face, looking helplessly down to bloody pink lips that smiled up at him. 

Slowly, Naruto’s smile began to fade. A different feeling was overtaking him and he stood there in silence, panting slightly with his hands awkwardly hanging at his sides. He watched Sasuke’s eyes as they stared at his lips. Naruto instinctively licked them, the taste of salty iron on his tongue. He couldn’t breathe as Sasuke met his eyes once again. 

“To use you, Naruto.” His voice was raw, he needed to clear his throat but he didn’t dare. Naruto’s blue eyes bore into his and searched back and forth. Worried, as if Naruto would find answers, Sasuke pushed the blond away and he stumbled back.

“That’s fine, Sasuke. That’s fine.” Naruto wiped the sweat from his forehead. “You’re going to realize that this revenge is pointless. Jiraiya taught me a lot of things about hat-”

“Shut up, Naruto.” Sasuke sighed. “I don’t want to hear you go o-”

“I don’t care what you want to hear, Sasuke.” He threw his hands up in frustration. “You always get your wa-”

“I get my way because I’m stronger tha-”

“That isn’t true.” He snapped. “Not in every way, you’re not.” Naruto’s voice was defensive. As if Sasuke still could not see Naruto’s worth. 

“I will be, after this.” Sasuke spat. 

“Sure. I’d like to see that.” Naruto said calmly, doubt dripping his voice. He knew his worth and his power and he knew he had many things that made him strong. Him and Sasuke were equals, rivals, and best friends. There was nothing in the world that would change his mind. 

Sasuke sighed, calming himself down. It wasn’t worth getting riled up over now. He would show Naruto. If not now, then soon. Just like he would finally show Itachi. 

Sasuke could feel his sweat beginning to stick to his skin and he pulled his white shirt back over his muscular shoulders. Naruto watched the way those muscles rippled and he swallowed the lump in his throat. He turned around to bend down, picking his jacket up from the ground. 

“Orochimaru has nothing left to teach me. He is weakest right now and this is my time to strike. We’re close. We’re going to surprise attack but in order for that to work, you must conceal your chakra from this point forward.” Sasuke watched as Naruto zipped his jacket up, covering his tanned torso. “Are you listening?”

Naruto raised his head, as if he’d been caught doing something he shouldn’t be. “Yeah, yes. Conceal chakra.” 

“And focus on Kabuto. He’s weak, shouldn’t be too much trouble.” Sasuke popped his neck as he rolled his head. 

“Should I… Do I need to kill him?” Naruto asked, dusting off the dirt from his jacket sleeves and pant legs.

Sasuke shrugged. “If you want to, sure. I don’t care either way.” Kabuto was weak, he wouldn’t be a bother to Sasuke’s plans. 

The rest of the way to the hideout was close, but long enough for them both to re-energize and collect themselves. They were damaged and tired from the fight they just had, but Sasuke didn’t think it would hinder them much - if at all. 

Sasuke bent down to pick up his chokuto from the ground. “Get your tools, Naruto.”

At this point, Orochimaru was certain that Sasuke’s body would be all his. Sasuke had promised after all, and until now, he had devoted himself so completely to his master. Sasuke had not given Orochimaru a single reason to doubt him, and it was all fixing to pay off. 

“Conceal now, Naruto.” Sasuke reminded him. “And let’s go.”

“I want water.” The blond whined, trailing behind as he shoved kunai into his pouch. 

“There’s a stream up ahead.”

⌧

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> leave me questions and comments and theories and anything! hope you liked


End file.
